


What A Bitch Wants (what a bitch needs)

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Jensen, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Possible non-con, Puppy Play, Spanking, dubcon, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at spn-masquerade: Jensen enjoys being Misha and Jeff's puppy, but when they come up with the fantasy of him being fucked by a real dog, he rejects the idea completely. They don't mention it again, so he thinks it was just a heat of the moment fantasy.<br/>But actually they've been biding their time, and when the three take a vacation to a cabin, they wait until Jensen's collared and fully in puppy mode and then bring out a real dog.<br/>Lots of humiliation and dirty talk, with Jeff and Misha really getting off on Jensen being the dog's bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Bitch Wants (what a bitch needs)

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter fiction, and completely unrealistic obviously. Just need to stress that though. I think this is dub con at worst because Jensen could object and doesn't. You, however may disagree so if the prompt or tags squicks you at all then please don't read

 

 

They'd only mentioned it seriously once. Misha announcing suddenly, and without any pause to think, that he had the number of someone who owned dogs trained to fuck guys. Someone who hired out his dogs to fuck human bitches. That he wanted to watch a dog pound Jensen's ass for real. Jensen had snapped out of his head space so quickly that he'd nearly bitten Misha's dick off. In retrospect Misha's timing could have been better. Sometimes his mouth worked quicker than his brain. They'd spent twenty minutes calming Jensen down enough to slip back into puppy space. Then he’d hidden beneath his favourite blanket, cowering and trembling until they’d coaxed him out with soft words and gentle praise; petting the back of his neck and tickling his soft belly.

The thing is; Jeff's convinced, given a chance to drop deep enough into his pup space, Jensen would get off harder than he ever has in his life.

You see, Jensen, tightly in control, buttoned up and obsessively ordered Jensen, turns into a wanton slut with a even little bit of humiliation. That shouldn't be a huge surprise, given the fact that he was the one that pushed Misha and Jeff towards puppy-play, rather than the simple D's relationship they'd already established. But with that stubborn attitude of his, he refuses point blank to admit that enduring a hot rush of humiliation does anything for him. He insists that it's the cuddling and petting he enjoys the most; sitting on the floor between his masters, being hand fed bites of cold chicken or tiny chunks of cookie if he's been a very good boy. That he's as happy lying curled in the custom-built, Jensen-sized cage at the bottom of the bed, snuffling into Jeff's old sweater or chewing on Misha's new shoes, as he is strapped to his bench with Jeff slamming hard into his ass and Misha fucking his mouth.

Jeff's not blind though, and he's not an idiot. He's been playing these kinds of games for nearly ten years longer than Jensen. He knows that Jensen's dick goes from pretty happy to fucking ecstatic when Misha slaps his face and calls him a greedy cockslut; or when Jeff spits in his mouth as Misha whips his ass with his leash. He remembers keenly the night he had to punish Jensen for shooting his load early and without a word of permission. He’d been tied down to his bench; puffy pink nipples clamped and throat bobbing hard against the dark leather of his collar, dick bouncing prettily against his stomach, then Misha had started shooting his mouth off; what a needy bitch Jensen was, how they should tie him down in the middle of the park and let everyone and their dog have a go at breeding his slutty hole. Misha only had to describe how fucked open and sloppy with cum his doggy cunt would be and Jensen had come with a high pitched yelp, not even a single touch to his cock.

 

So yeah, they'd arranged this long weekend without letting Jensen in on all of the finer details, but it was for his own good. Jeff and Misha loved their sweet little puppy. They would never intentionally hurt a hair on his gorgeous head. Not without a very good reason.

 

"So, all weekend?" Jensen says, nervously playing with the buckle of his seatbelt. Not quite unfastening it yet.

"You don't have to, sweetheart." Jeff says, but the grip he has on Misha's hand tightens slightly at the thought that Jensen might back out before they even get him in the cabin.

Alongside him in the front of the car, Misha squeezes his hand back reassuringly for a second before dropping it and stretching behind them to where Jensen is sitting. "You're stressed out, Jensen. We know how insanely busy you've been lately; it's obvious how tired and run down you are." Petting soothing circles across Jensen's knees, his blue eyes swimming with sincerity, Misha continues. "We just want to take care of you. Want you to relax and not worry about any of the shit you're dealing with at work. How about it, Jenny?" Misha slips Jensen's pup name subtly, and knowing Misha absolutely intentionally, into the question. "How about just letting it all go and being our good little pup for the weekend?"

"No safe-word?" Jensen asks, but he's already clicking free the catch of his seatbelt.

"Not this time." Jeff says, voice gentle but as firm as he's ever been. "We want you to let it all go. We want you to trust us to get you so deep you won't even remember your safe-word. To forget that you're anything but our obedient puppy. We know it sounds scary, but you can do this. We want you to do this."

Jensen nibbles his bottom lip, turning it a deep hue of red that looks as though he's wearing lipstick. He fiddles with the door handle, eyes flitting uneasily between Jeff and Misha and the cabin outside. He wants to do it, Jeff can tell, but that first step into ceding control is a big one. Just when Jeff thinks he might have to push Jensen a bit harder, he takes a deep and shaky breath and nods. "Okay. Okay, yes. I can do this. I want to do this...for you."

"And for you." Misha prompts with that smirk of his that's just a millimeter away from being smug rather than charming.

"And for me." Jensen agrees, a pink stain blossoming across his cheeks. Jeff grins; Jensen's adorably shy for someone that gets his rocks off in the kinkiest ways imaginable.

"Excellent," Misha claps his hands like the over excitable dork that he is. "Lets go then."

Jeff and Misha share a heated kiss before they climb out of the car, both painfully turned on just at the thought of what they're planning. Jensen's waiting for them, already out of the car and shuffling nervously from foot to foot.

"I love you," Jeff cups Jensen's face in his hands and kisses him slow and sweetly. Misha does the same straight afterwards, pressing his lips gently against Jensen's. This is the last time they plan on treating Jensen like their boyfriend rather than their pet until Monday. Of course, Misha being Misha, their tender last kiss soon progresses into something much hungrier, much rawer. Jeff watches avidly as Misha grasps Jensen's jaw and devours his mouth, dragging his teeth down Jensen's bottom lip when he finally pulls away, leaving both men flushed and breathing hard. God, Jeff's a lucky bastard.

Misha's lips have barely separated from Jensen's before he orders him to strip.

"Out here?" Jensen looks around nervously. They're miles from anywhere though. The closest neighbor they have, that has two legs rather than four paws or wings, is roughly ninety miles away. Plus the cabin itself is secure within a fenced three acre boundary and protected by a screen of thick pine trees.

"Are you being a bad puppy already?" Misha says, tilting his head in question.

"No." Jensen shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry." He strips off his clothes with brisk efficiency, dropping them on the ground when neither of his masters offers to take them. Usually Jensen would have a meltdown at seeing his clothes lying in a rumpled heap on the dirt. But Jensen isn't Jensen now, he's Jenny.

"That's one punishment for talking." Jeff says, taking Jenny's collar out of his pocket while Jensen kicks off his sneakers. "And another for not doing what you're told. One more, Jenny and you'll be sleeping outside, tied to a post in the back yard."

That's one threat that definitely empty. It's still chilly at night this early in the year and Jeff doesn't want to risk their pup’s health. With the way that Jensen's cock is already firming up nicely though, it doesn't look like he would mind. Maybe another time, in the summer. If this weekend goes as well as Jeff suspects if might.

Jeff wraps the worn brown collar around Jenny's neck. Not painfully tight but tight enough for Jensen to know for sure it's there. To feel it every time he swallows. He polishes the silver name tag with his thumb; smiling at the inscription; Jenny, pure-bred slut. Then he pats Jenny's flushed cheek and steps aside. Next Misha clips the heavy leash to the collar, tugging on it to make sure it's secure, and to see Jensen's eyes turn dark.

"Walk; two legs until we get inside then all fours." Misha says. Jensen starts to walk, just for Misha to tug him back cruelly. Jensen should know better. He does know better. He whimpers and his face crumples when he realises he's broken another rule. He not permitted to walk in front; he walks behind.

"I'm not finished. Open wide." Misha say, reaching back into the car while Jensen stands, butt naked, collared and leashed with his mouth wide open. The gag that Misha roots out is shaped like a bone and acts like a bit; ties around the back of Jensen's head and makes him drool, which he hates. And which Misha and Jeff love.

 

Misha leads Jenny slowly and carefully to the cottage. Not to drag out the humiliation of him being stripped bare and collared while outside, more because of the dangerously stony ground under Jensen's bare feet. Unloading their luggage from the car is apparently Jeff's job. It takes five trips to bring everything in, including one for Jenny's folded down cage. They didn't need to bring his bench. There's a solid breeding bench already here. Although it's probably never had a bitch as beautiful as Jenny strapped down onto it.

By the time he's finally done, Jeff’s lower back is starting to ache and sweat is dripping down his forehead. Wandering through to the sitting room, all set on complaining about having to do the heavy lifting, he stops in his tracks when he sees Misha hard at work.

Jenny is balanced on his hands and knees on top of the oak coffee table. It's only about eight inches off the ground and it's more than big enough for a pup his size to kneel on and solid enough to easily take his weight. The delicate pale skin of Jensen's buttocks and thighs is marred by angry red stripes and Misha's leather belt is lying across Jensen's lower back. Misha obviously wasted no time in dishing out Jenny's punishment for breaking the rules. A curl of heat and want unfurls low in Jeff's belly and his cock twitches against the crisp cotton of his boxer-shorts as his eyes skate over Jenny's well punished ass. His fingers itch to trace over the vivid red marks, to drag his nails against them until his little puppy cries.

Misha has three fingers shoved up Jenny's ass, pumping them in and out, lube dripping down his wrist, a shit eating grin on his face. When he looks up and sees Jeff watching them, he squeezes his little finger in alongside the other three and screws them deep into Jensen's hole, Jenny's high little whine only encouraging him to pick up the pace. 

Jeff slides the belt from Jenny's back, scraping it across the puppy's stinging backside before dropping it onto the floor. With a hand that's less than steady, he picks up the tail that's sitting on the table beside Jenny's head, ruffling the pup's hair absent-mindedly as he looks around at Misha's hand pushing inside what was a tight little hole. The tail they're using has a wide butt-plug attached to it, but it's not the widest they've ever used and definitely not the biggest they'll use this weekend. Jensen's ass is going to need to be loose to take Bruno's knot. Jeff hasn’t seen it in person, but they've done their research and English Mastiff knots can be the size of a grapefruit. Jensen's ass is going to take a while to recover from this weekend's adventures.

Jeff liberally coats the plug in lube, nodding for Misha to slide his fingers out. There's barely any resistance when Jeff pushes the big black plug past Jen's muscles and into his hole. He can't help playing for a while, stabbing the plug in and out, twisting it in circles, rubbing directly over Jensen's prostate making him yelp behind his gag and making his cock drip precome in a puddle on the table. Jeff's cock is hard enough to hammer a goddamn nail by the time he rams the plug in hard one last time. They aren't quite finished with Jenny yet though. The only way he's going to be allowed to come this weekend is with a doggie dick in his bitch-hole; until then he's going to be caged up securely.

It takes slapping Jenny's full balls with the end of his leash, and then smothering them with an icepack, to get his slutty dick under control. Jeff ignores those big wet green eyes and pitiful whimpers and locks Jenny's cock in a stainless steel, double locked, cock and ball-cage they bought especially for this weekend. Then Jeff orders his puppy to lie down on the floor, ties his leash to the leg of the sofa, orders him to stay and fucks Misha over the sticky coffee table. If Jensen was able to pout with the gag in his mouth, he'd be doing just that as Jeff and Misha shout in unison as they come quickly; Jeff buried in Misha's ass and his hand wrapped around Misha's dick. As it is he stares balefully across the room at them. That's almost enough to get Jeff hard again.

The rest of their first night in the cabin passes quickly. Jeff rustles up a quick and easy bacon and mushroom omelet for dinner. They take Jenny's gag out, Jeff half expects Jensen to take the opportunity to complain about the cock cage but all he does is wipe his messy mouth against the leg of Jeff's pants. Cheeky but forgivable. He doesn't look happy at having his omelet mashed up in a deep sided dog dish, but after a little growl of dissatisfaction, he buries his face in the dish and eats the lot. Even chasing the last bit of bacon with his tongue. Jeff and Misha praise him while they watch, barely remembering to eat their own dinner.

Misha takes Jenny outside to do his business and clean him up with the hose, while Jeff sets the puppy cage up in the master bedroom. Then without Jensen noticing, he sneaks out to the barn to take care of Bruno. He feels bad about keeping the mastiff out there on his own for the night, but he'll get his reward soon enough.

It's not quite bedtime by the time they're all done, but it's been a long and tiring day so Jeff switches on the television in the bedroom and they all snuggle together on the huge bed and watch Mythbusters. Jensen rubs his head against Jeff’s stomach until Jeff gives in with a laugh and pets his hair. Misha tickles Jensen’s tummy, tugs at his pink nipples, then plays with his tail and teases Jenny through his cock cage. It's a bit cruel maybe, but they want Jenny to be horny and desperate by the time they introduce him to Bruno. Puppies aren't allowed to sleep on the bed, no matter how pathetically they beg, so before they put the light out they settle Jenny in his cage, making sure he's warm enough and has his old chewed rabbit by his side.

As Jeff and Misha make out leisurely on the bed, eventually curling around each other in a slow, and pointedly loud, sixty-nine, Jenny whimpers restlessly in his cage. He doesn't speak though. He's trying very hard to be a good puppy now. Jeff's proud of him.

 

The next day is spent doing chores and chilling out. After they eat lunch, Misha removes Jenny’s tail and, after a stern talking to, Jenny finally gives in and shamed-facedly squats and poops out in the yard, dragging his butt across the grass afterwards in an attempt to clean himself. Jeff and Misha laugh, call him a silly puppy then clean him out with the hose, lube his hole back up and work an even bigger plug into his ass. This one is nearly as big as Misha's fist and can't be comfortable but Jensen bites his arm to muffle his whine and takes it like a champ. The tail attached to it is long and fluffy, kind of looks like a bushy husky tail. Despite the discomfort the wide plug must be causing Jensen, when they finish screwing it in and slap his ass to let him know he's free to move, he yips happily and chases his new tail until he's dizzy. Then he rolls onto his back and pants. Jeff and Misha rub his tummy because he's such a good puppy, then they tell him to sit and take turns fucking his face; coming in sticky stripes over his mouth and cheeks, even in his hair.

Afterwards, they go for a walk. Jeff makes Jenny wear sneakers, despite the grumpy glower he receives for his trouble. They keep him naked and on his leash, covered in globs of cold come, his tail rubbing against the back of his thighs and his cock and balls locked firmly behind steel bars. They make him walk upright, keeping his leash short and taught. The ground is too uneven to do anything else, plus it's bad for Jenny to spend too long on his knees.

Back home, they wipe him down, and let him kneel on a soft cushion on the floor between them. The fire that Misha lit quickly warms the room and soon Jensen's head settles against Jeff's thighs, his eyes heavy and drooping.

By around six o'clock Jenny is so deep in puppy space, he doesn't so much as blink at the beef stew that's placed in front of him on the floor. Misha mushes it up to look even more like dog food and pours extra gravy on top. Jensen just shoves his face in the bowl as though he does it every day. Maybe he should.

"Look at the state of you, Jenny." Jeff scolds softly when Jenny's cleared his bowl and sucked up half a bowl of water. "Such a dirty puppy."

"Going to be a lot dirtier later," Misha laughs, wiping Jenny's face clean with a towel.

Their after dinner routine goes pretty much the same as the previous night except this time Jeff covertly sneaks Bruno into the house, sending the superbly trained dog to lie in the corner of the kitchen until they're ready for him later.

Instead of going through to the bedroom, tonight they take Jenny in to the playroom. Or the breeding room. As soon as Jenny spots the big wooden breeding bench in the center of the room, he ambles across, circling it, sniffing at it, and even sticking his tongue out and tasting the aged wood.

They let him investigate it for a few minutes before tugging him back across the room. There's still a little while to go before they're ready to strap him down.

 

They spend an hour or so puppy training. Misha makes Jenny play dead; lying perfectly still on his back, legs splayed wide open leaving him completely vulnerable, then he teases their pup’s nipples into plump little peaks. The silver bulldog clamps that he attaches to them next are small, but sharp-toothed enough to make Jenny’s eyes water.  Misha pulls and flicks the cruel clamps until Jenny’s bottom lip is quivering, then Misha clips a short metal chain from the clamps to his collar. Meanwhile Jeff tickles and teases his little cock through the bars of his cage until even breathing against it makes Jenny’s cock twitch painfully and tears are leaking from the poor pup’s eyes. Then Jeff pushes a rubber ball gag into his mouth, and plays with him some more while Misha yanks on the chain attached to his nipples.

Jenny's over whelmed and whimpering behind his gag by the time they decide he's ready to be strapped into the breeding bench. He clambers up onto the bench with little prodding, docilely allowing Jeff and Misha to restrain him. His hands and legs are strapped down with leather buckles, the bottom of his chest leaning against a cushioned support, the chain and nipple clamps still within easy reach, and his head propped up with a chin support. His chest is angled down, his ass up, spread wide and at the mercy of his masters. He’s been so good, so trusting. He has no idea of the treat his masters have lined up for him.

"Such a pretty puppy aren't you, Jenny?" Misha coos into Jensen's ear, scritching his fingers through Jenny's hair and down the back of his neck, before reaching below him and toying with his nipple chain, making it swing and pull at Jenny's inflamed buds.

"Just begging to be fucked isn't he?" Jeff says, tugging at his puppy's tail until the plug starts to work its way slowly out of his ass. He takes his time dragging it out, spitting on the black rubber as it slips out then shoving it back in to Jenny's red hot hole again. Misha's already hard and desperate by the time Jeff finally yanks the plug free; unbuckling Jenny's gag and feeding the blood red head of his cock past Jenny's lips, running his mouth off as normal.

"Look at that needy puppy cunt, Jeff. Gaping isn't it. Begging to get filled with dick."

Jeff winks at Misha and spits in Jenny's hole, rubbing it around the insides that he can see so easily. He wishes he had a camera, wishes that he could show Jensen just how desperate for cock Jenny's pussy is.

"We're going to breed you full." Misha carries on, grabbing hold of Jenny's nipple chain and yanking on it with the same rhythm he's thrusting his cock down Jenny's throat. "Going to fill you with so much come, your belly's going to hang low and heavy like you're full of puppies."

Jeff's worried about how Jensen's going to react to that; that he might start to rise out of his head-space, but all he does is whine around Misha's dick and wriggle his butt eagerly. Jeff grins at Misha over Jenny's restrained body and slaps his greedy butt hard. Then he does it again and again until Jenny's ass cheeks are glowing pink and hot to the touch under Jeff's palm. Jenny's trapped balls are swollen and pushing against the bars of the cage. Jeff aims a few smacks at the rim of Jenny's pussy. The hole fluttering and trying in vain to close. It's almost time.

"Jenny," Misha gasps, his eyes stunningly blue against his flushed face. "Such a hot fucking bitch." He grabs Jensen's ears and shoves his cock so far down Jensen's throat, his nose is smothered by Misha's short pubes and Misha's balls are squashed against his chin. Jeff's getting concerned about Jenny passing out before the main event by the time Misha's breathing evens out and he backs away with a shudder. Come dribbling from Jenny's abused lips, his eyes glassy and shivers rippling through his muscles.

Jeff’s cock is so hard after witnessing that he thinks his balls might just explode. He was planning on waiting, but screw it, it won't hurt to take the edge off. He unzips his pants, wraps a hand around his erection, and jerks himself off roughly, splattering come over Jenny's scarlet ass in an embarrassingly short time.

"Fucking hot," Misha says, leaning over the breeding bench to kiss Jeff, his cock still half hard and slapping against Jensen’s face as though he's not even there. He barely is.

"Time to breed our little puppy, I think." Jeff says, when he finally manages to drag himself away from Misha's plump lips. Trying to regain a little of his composure, he wipes the last drops of come clinging to his spent dick against Jenny’s freckled skin before tucking it back in his pants.  "What do you think, Jenny? Your hole feeling empty without anything in it? Is it twitching, itching to have your stud stuff you full. You think you've been a good bitch? Think it's time to fill your belly with pups?"

Jensen's face is as red as his punished backside, but he whimpers and pushes his ass up in the air. That's good enough for Jeff. "You go and get Bruno." He murmurs to Misha, "I'm going to make sure Jenny’s hole is dripping wet and ready for his stud."

Zipping his jeans back up, Misha leaves the room with a definite spring in his step and a sharp glint in his eyes. He whistles his approval when he sees the rosy glow on Jensen's ass cheeks, stopping to add a slap or two to each side and spitting as loudly and obscenely as possible into his angry red hole. At this point Jeff couldn't say which one of them is more turned on.

 

The lube Jeff’s bought, he's been assured, is Bruno's favorite. 

Jensen gasps and moans when Jeff unlocks his cock cage; his dick fattening almost immediately when the heavy steel is removed. Jeff lathers the cool lube over his cock and balls, stopping twice to squeeze Jensen's sack hard enough to make him cry out and his cock soften to half-mast. This puppy isn't coming until its pussy is stuffed full of dog dick. He concentrates on Jenny’s hole next. It doesn’t need stretched, not after the huge plug that's been inside it all day, but Jeff wants to make sure it’s filled with enough lube to minimize any risk of injury. Causing their puppy permanent damage or serious pain is not part of the plan. While Jensen gets off on the humiliation, he doesn’t appreciate his ass being torn bloody. For all their talk, Jeff and Misha want Jensen fucked out, not hurt. 

Jeff debates gagging Jensen again. He doesn't want Jenny complaining when he realizes what's happening, but the thought of all those delicious noises that are going to escape from his pup’s pretty lips is just too tempting.

Jenny's hole is loose and dripping lube when Misha returns with Bruno. He's holding on to the mastiff's collar, but the dog is an absolute gentleman, waiting patiently until he's given the command.

"Go on, Bruno." Jeff orders. "Go breed your bitch."

Misha releases his hold of Bruno's collar and the dog bounds forward; its cock already peeking out and showing pink. It knows exactly what's going on. What it’s here to do. He knows a bitch in heat when he sees one.

Jensen gasps when a tongue licks over his balls. Pushes back and whimpers when the tongue slurps over his cock. Jeff walks around to look at Jensen's face. His eyes are clenched shut, his mouth open and tongue hanging out. He’s totally out of it. So deep in his head, so focused on the sensations crawling over him; the burn of his tit clamps, the pleasure of the wet friction over his cock and balls, the dull throb of emptiness in his ass, that he doesn’t even realize what’s going on.

"That's it, Bruno." Misha says, rubbing his dick though his jeans. "Get your bitch ready, lick him good. Make him fucking beg for it."

Bruno licks Jenny's cock and balls until they’re clean and achingly hard before he moves on to his lube-filled cunt.

Jeff moans when Bruno sticks his furry snout right in there without a care to his bitches' comfort.

Jenny's whining, his shoulders shuddering, utterly lost in the wash of new sensation as the dog pushes it's tongue deeper and deeper inside of his ass. His eyes don't open until the huge dog, bored with eating out his bitch’s hole, jumps onto his back; its forelegs clamping around Jenny's waist. Its cock is at least eight inches long, pink, veiny and not exactly thin.

"It's okay, Jenny." Jeff soothes,  looking down into Jenny's startled eyes and carding his fingers through his messy hair. "It’s okay, no need to panic. It's just time to breed your virgin puppy cunt."

Jensen wriggles, tries to speak but only manages a drawn out groan as the dog cock stabs against the rim of his hole.

"Not gonna be our puppy any longer, sweetheart. You’re gonna be our bitch. You know you want this. Your hole is desperate for it; all red and fluttering, desperate to be full. It’s gonna be fucking wrecked by the time he knots you. Gonna be gaping wide and leaking dog come for days." As the dog ruts impatiently against the crease of Jenny’s ass, Jeff releases his own cock from the confines of his pants again. Despite already coming once, he’s impossibly hard.

"That's it, Jenny." Misha says, following Jeff's lead and unzipping his jeans. "Shove that greedy pussy of your up. Wiggle that puppy butt and beg your stud for his cock."

Everyone groans when, with a sudden thrust, Bruno finds his mark and sinks inside of Jenny. The dog immediately pistons away like a...well, like a horny mutt. Gripping Jenny's waist tight enough to break the skin, it slams into him until the bench creaks under the onslaught. Jenny's eyes have shut again. His skin is flushed pink and sweat drips down his temples. His lips are pursed together as he tries to swallow down his needy whimpers. There's no sign of Jensen at all, only a slutty puppy with a hard cock and hungry pussy.

"What a perfect bitch," Jeff praises him, slapping his cock against Jensen's face, rubbing it over his closed eyes and brushing it against his lips. "Didn't even need to strap you down, did we, sweetheart? You would have dropped to the floor and let Bruno fuck your ass without us even asking you to. Bet you've wanted it for years. Seen your friend's big old mutts and wondered what it would be like to get split open on doggie cock."

Bruno pounds into Jenny relentlessly, slobbering hot and messy over his neck and head. Spit clumping in Jenny's hair and dripping down his face.

"You cunt is never going to be the same again." Misha says in awe, walking around the side of the bench trying to get a good view of where Bruno's dick is drilling inside Jenny's hole. "Going to be stretched open so wide, you're going to need to wear a plug all the time. Going to need to stop all the doggy jizz from sliding down your thighs."

Jeff starts to jerk his dick as the dog's thrusts get even more frantic. A high pitched whine falling from Jensen's lips. "He's going to knot you, Jenny. Going to fill you full of pups. Going to ruin you forever."

Jensen's mouth drops open, his eyes roll back in his head and his cock spurts like a goddamn fountain as the dog howls and ties them together.

Jeff and Misha hold their dicks in their fists and stare in amazement as their pretty bitch comes on doggy cock. Fucking amazing! Next time, Jeff think, next time they're recording it.

 

They give Jensen a few minutes to recover then Jeff slaps his cheek hard enough to leave a hand print and Misha grabs his matted hair, drags his neck back and spits in his open mouth. "Fucking dog cock slut."

"You just came on doggie dick, Jenny baby. You're a real bitch now. Every dog out there is gonna be able to sniff out your bitch-hole. Gonna want to knock you down to your knees and breed you full." Jeff slaps his cock against Jensen's dazed face again, before slipping it past his slack lips and into the delicious warm heat of his mouth. "Bruno here is going to be tied to you for about an hour now. His come filling you up so deep, you'll be leaking for days."

Misha pushes in beside Jeff until they're both shoving their dicks at Jenny's mouth. "That's it bitch, take us both, you can do it. Greedy come-hungry doggy whore. Use that slobbery puppy tongue, come on Jenny. You don't want to disappoint us."

"Not unless you want to be sleeping out in the barn with Bruno here. Bet the horny mutt wouldn't be able to keep his monster dick out of you." Jeff says, wrapping his fist around his and Misha's dicks, jerking off into Jenny's mouth.

"You know Bruno's got a brother even bigger than him. Maybe next time we'll hire him too. Then you can have one stud breeding your hungry bitch cunt and another fucking this slutty hole." Misha gasps as his balls tighten, his cock almost purple as it slips through Jeff's fist. "Christ, we could sell tickets. I bet everyone would pay to see you begging for doggy cock. What do you think Jared would say if he could see you now, huh; nothing more than a desperate bitch with a gaping pussy, bred full of pups, collared and leashed, slutty tits clamped, ass spanked scarlet, tied to a dog, two cocks in your mouth and covered in come. You'd think he'd want some of this ass or do you think he'd borrow you for the weekend and let his dogs fuck you sloppy?"

Just at that, Bruno tries unsuccessfully to yank his fat knot free. Jenny yelps, trembles and shoots another load of come onto the floor, eyes drowning in humiliation.

Jeff's hand tightens around his and Misha's dicks, jerking them off roughly to completion. They spurt almost simultaneously, filling Jensen's mouth with more streams of spunk, watching him trying to swallow it all down and ending up with it dripping from his lips and down his chin.

"Fuck," Misha gasps, grabbing onto Jenny's shoulder to steady himself. Bruno growls, a deep threatening rumble and Misha removes his hand quickly much to Jeff's amusement.

 

It takes another thirty minutes before Bruno pulls himself free, wandering off to lick at his balls, leaving his bitch with his ass gaping wide and with a hot flood of come spilling out .

Misha inspects Jenny’s hole, scooping up the hot streams of spunk running down the inside of his thighs with two fingers and pushing it back into Jenny’s pussy.

"We've got all weekend." Jeff kneels down so he can speak to Jensen on his level. "We don't have to leave until Monday night. You're going to be the house bitch until then. By the time we leave you're gonna be ruined forever. And then you're going to beg for more."

Jensen’s face might turn viciously red at Jeff’s words, and his eyes might shine with unshed tears, but his cock twitches and starts to harden again, and he pushes against his restraints, arching his back and presenting his ass like the slut Jeff always knew he was.

There’s a chance that Jensen will freak the hell out and never talk to them again after this weekend, but Jeff doubts it. He knows a needy bitch when he sees one.

 

Finis

 


End file.
